Just Her Luck
by Knowledge is Key
Summary: Lily and her friends are chosen for a special elite learning program for wizarding spies, but what will happen there? Secrets will be made. They will be tested in mind, body, and skill. LilyJames SiriusOC RemusOC. kind of AU may have spoilers PLEASE READ


Hi, this is my first story for a long time and I have no clue how good it will be but here we go with Just My Luck…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any other characters, settings, or plot that J.K. Rowling thought of. If anyone thinks that some part of my story might be theirs, I'm sorry. If you tell me in a review I will put you in this disclaimer as well.

Oh, yeah… "Speech" 'thoughts'

Prologue

As Lily stepped off the Hogwarts Express after her first year expecting to be welcomed by her parents, she was suddenly pulled aside by a tall man who was wearing, as far as lily could tell, some kind of robes that made him blend with his surroundings… almost as if he were invisible. But this was not an invisibility cloak, she had read about those. They were supposed to make the wearer vanish, these just made the man blend in with the crowds almost to a point where he was unnoticeable.

"Are you Lily Evans?" The voice startled her, so her two friends who were right behind her took the liberty of answering this stranger for her.

"Well, it depends on who's asking," stated Marigold.

"Now Mari, be nice." Jasmine admonished.

"The two of you had better not start fighting again." Lily, who had recovered from her shock, declared while giving them a condescending look.

"The three of you will need to come with me. I must say that I was impressed with how well all of you did during your first year. It's no surprise you got recommended for the program so young."

"You still haven't told us who you are." Mari said impatiently.

"Haven't I? It seems that I've been getting ahead of myself again. Well you see I am the director of a special summer school that only the best of the best wizards and witches are invited to attend. You three have been lucky enough to have been selected for our most prestigious program. It is a training program for those who wish to become the most elite degree of wizarding espionage, the Optimus Notitia." The girls gasped at the thought of becoming part of the most powerful figures in the Wizarding World.

_"_But, what about our parents? They'll be expecting us at home" worried Jasmine.

"Jazzy you are such a goody-goody. Can't you let loose for once?" Marigold bickered.

"Don't forget you appear to be as good as me" Jasmine retorted.

"_Appear_ being the operative word, besides it can be useful to have a good image" she retorted.

"Not to worry girls, they have already given permission for you to come, of course only if you wish to." said the stranger; oblivious to the bickering that was going on behind him.

Lily who had been thinking about what the man had said suddenly remembered something she had read during research about magical schools for their History of Magic class which apparently included learning about how we used to learn about magic.

"Merlin, you are Professor Consilium, the head of the Eruditio School for Vacationing Wizards and Witches! The… your classes there are so famous and that you think we have the potential to become Optimus Notitia is unbelievable!!"

"OMG THIS IS THE PROFESSOR GUY YOU TOLD US ABOUT!!!!" Jasmine said in an exited tone while jumping up and down.

"The one who if you went to his school you can get almost any job you want, the one who trains the Optimus Notitia."

Together all three said, "Then what are we waiting for!!"

"Well, if you will all step this way then we can use this port key to get to my school" said the Professor. They gathered around and touched the crumpled sheet of parchment. And whoosh… they were off. They landed on a platform that overlooked the whole area. The girls gasped in awe, the grounds were so beautiful and the Eruditio Castle was simply gorgeous. Once again the girls couldn't believe their luck.

"Girls, come. I will show you to the dormitories you will be using while staying here a copy of your schedule will be sent when you are all settled."

"Of course Professor Consilium__" they chorused. As they looked around their rooms they all agreed. They were going to have a great time.

And that's a wrap folks… I promise I will update this (at least during the summer). I want reviews if they're not too much to ask. PLEASE!! pouts I know this is short but it is only the prologue, also if anyone is available to beat this story that would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
